This invention relates generally to control systems for automobile power convertible tops and power windows, and more particularly to a method of controlling an automobile power convertible top and power windows.
In the field of automotive design, convertible tops are used to provide automobiles that are capable of being driven with the top down or the top up. The drivers and passengers of convertible top automobiles often prefer to drive the vehicle with the top down when the weather outside is pleasant and place the top up when the weather turns foul or cold. Occupants of the vehicle also frequently put the automobile windows in the same position as the convertible top. That is, when the top is down, the occupants prefer to also have the windows down and vice-versa.
Typically, convertible tops are mechanically coupled to an electric motor that raises and lowers the convertible top in response to a command from an operator. The command is usually given through a power top switch conveniently located in the passenger compartment of the automobile, such as on the dash or center console. Similarly, typical power window arrangements are driven by electric motors that raise and lower the windows in response to commands from power window switches.
On vehicles having both a power convertible top and power windows, it is desirable to provide a control system that lowers the convertible top and windows with a single push of a button instead of the separate power top and window switches mentioned above. It is further desirable to provide a control system that protects the components of the convertible top structure and moving mechanism from damage due to excessive drive forces of the power top motor in the event the top structure becomes jammed while moving. Known control systems monitor the movement or position of the convertible top and turn off power to the electric motor when the top is completely raised, lowered, or becomes jammed. Such control systems require a feedback path that provides the control system with instantaneous information related to the positions of the structure members of the convertible top. These feedback paths require hardware that adds cost to the convertible top assembly, increases complexity in the assembly process, and requires maintenance.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for controlling the raising and lowering of an automobile body member, such as a convertible top or power window.
One aspect of the invention is to provide a convertible top control system that is integral to a power window control system, where the combined control system has the capability of raising and lowering the convertible top and power windows in response to a single operator input or switch actuation.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a convertible top control system that raises and lowers the top in response to a single operator input, where the control system operates without need for a feedback path.
In accordance with these aspects, a method of controlling a movable body portion of a vehicle is provided where the body portion is moved by a motor that responds to a control input. The method applies power to the motor upon actuation of the control input and maintains a timer concurrent with the application of power. Power is removed from the motor upon the earliest occurrence of either the expiration of the timer or the relinquishment of the control input. The timer provides a maximum amount of time that power may be applied to the motor, thereby preventing damage to the convertible top in the event it becomes jammed while it is being moved by the motor.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.